


When Dawn Awakens (So Do They)

by heyimflamel



Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work, SPK - Fandom
Genre: Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Realization, Sappy, Sappy Adria Chernov, Sappy Felix Adístaktos, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimflamel/pseuds/heyimflamel
Summary: Felix realized he caught feelings steadily, and let them grow over time as they should.Adria's hit her face-first and they hit hard.
Relationships: Felix Adístaktos/Adria Chernov, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534538
Kudos: 3





	When Dawn Awakens (So Do They)

For Felix, it was a slow kind of realisation that built up over time. He noticed Adria's little quirks, like how her face showed more than her actions ever did, and the little wrinkles between her eyebrows from pulling faces of anger and disgust so often. He took more notice of her than he did the others in their group, but he supposed that it was just because Adria was one of the more unpredictable ones in their group.

When Adria smiled at him for the first time, that's when he knew. He saw her smile many times before, at Blossom usually, or at something stupid that John did, or a joke someone made. But, this time, Felix was the one to make Adria smile. He felt it, then. He wanted to make her smile more, and he found that he wanted her to smile at _him_ more, too. That what when he thought to himself, _'oh. That's new.'_

Felix noticed it more. The growing warmth, a steady, tingly feeling that made him feel grounded and happy and excited and nervous whenever he looked at Adria. *'Fuck,'* he would think on the worst days, the ones where Adria's words hit a little too close and dug too deep to not scar. But never did he think _'why her'_ , or _'why not someone else'_ because he doubted anyone else would even come close.

And on days like this, he would look at the way her eyes looked far away into something he couldn't even see. He'd look at the way the morning sun caressed her hair, colouring it orange and pink. He'd look at the way the warm colours highlighted her best features, and he would try to count every eyelash and faint freckle he could find. On days like this, he thought that falling in love with her might not be so bad.

\--={&}=--

When Adria found out, she didn't found out as much as she did get hit in the face with a hammer called 'feelings'.

She would see the subtle laziness in Felix's posture and face, and she'd drink up every little expression that wasn't blank that he would be willing to give. She brushed it off as wanting to know her enemy back in her hardened denial.

She couldn't deny the fact that she thought Felix slamming her into the ground was kinda hot though.

The more Adria and Felix talked, the more she liked being around him. She gave excuse upon excuse to herself for every stolen glance, every casual touch and small smile. Adria was ten feet deep in a dark pit called denial and she did _not_ want to get out anytime soon.

Then, one night, she had said something. She wasn't sure what it was, and she can't even remember if it was a joke or just some offhand remark, but what she does remember is the reaction she got. Vividly. Because Felix _laughed_. Not a smile, or a snort, or one of those smug snickers he gives once in a while. A laugh. The first time she ever heard Felix laugh. It was so joyous, so full of personality and light and so unapologetically **Felix** that she forgot how to breathe for a moment. Then her feelings hit her, and they hit her _hard_

Later, she'd think about how it was so shamefully obvious all along, and how everything was really leading up to that moment in time, but at the time? All she could think was _'oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit. No no no, fuck shit Gods **damn it'**_


End file.
